Don't go - No te vayas
by LouisBlind
Summary: Aporte al mes de Akashi 2016, basado "el chat del mal" que hice para el grupo de MuraAka en facebook. (m./muraaka.fanclub/albums/499297183573685/) Muchas gracias por leer, debo aclarar dos cosas, el narrador es omnipresente y lo que pareciera diálogos son en realidad mensajes de texto, estos tienen dos señas para distinguirlo: *Emisor, #Receptor


El futuro de ese pelirrojo ya estaba dictado, debía tomar las empresas de su padre, encargarse de la familia y desposarse con el hijo de un gran socio del negocio familiar, todo estaba planeado en la cabeza de Masaomi Akashi. Cada paso de la vida de su hijo había sido calculado desde la muerte de la única persona que defendía la libertad de elección del niño. Ese hombre orgulloso y egoísta se había dedicado a criar un campeón, un futuro hombre de éxito aunque estaba ignorando un factor muy importante: Se parecía bastante a él mismo. Había heredado esa voluntad implacable y esa autonomía que le caracterizaba, desde la escuela había mostrado la actitud de un Akashi, era firme y absoluto…

Fue así como un giro inesperado rompió los cálculos de Masaomi, ese Akashi había desarrollado un sentimiento poco común en la familia, ese joven Akashi se había enamorado y no de un heredero exitoso, se había enamorado de un holgazán de una familia común y corriente, sin talentos especiales o intelecto superior al promedio, era sólo un chico normal, un chico que nunca sería digno del heredero Akashi. Aun así la relación se dio, avanzó y terminó floreciendo el último año de estudio de ambos. Aún a distancia se las habían arreglado para ahorrar y lograr conseguir un hogar, sin el apoyo de sus familias esos chicos comenzaron una vida juntos.

Ambos eran emprendedores, el peli lila nunca holgazaneó (más de lo permitido) y en cuanto se graduó buscó cursos y capacitaciones para trabajar en la pastelería de un familiar; a pesar de la negativa de su familia de aprobar al 100% la relación con ese pelirrojo arrogante nunca le negaron el apoyo moral y económico por su bienestar. Para el pelirrojo fue completamente distinto, su padre no le daba ni un cinco y cada que le hablaba era para exigirle que regresara a casa, aún mantenía la idea de un matrimonio arreglado con un amigo conocido desde hacía años.

Era difícil pero con los ahorros del pelirrojo y el salario del peli lila lograron pagar por la carrera del heredero Akashi, con esto esperaban que lograra trabajar en alguna empresa grande para aportar dinero al hogar. Recibían visitas de sus amigos y vivían como cualquier pareja de recién casados, el ritmo de la vida había cambiado para esos jóvenes de ya casi 20 años desde el colegio, cada día era más cansado entre el trabajo del peli lila (que pronto ascendió a segundo al mando) y los estudios completos del joven heredero, cada vez había menos tiempo de verse o de estar juntos pero eso jamás deterioraba la relación, los mensajes de texto y llamadas durante los descansos los mantenían tan unidos como siempre…

Al llegar el segundo aniversario de vivir juntos la vida de ambos dio un giro inesperado, un giro que terminó de consolidar su unión y de confirmar algo que desde jóvenes se notaba, estaban destinados para estar juntos.

*Atsushi, tengo que darte una noticia importante, no me gustaría decirte en mensajes pero veo que no hay otro medio

#Lo siento Akachin, esta semana tenemos muchos encargos para cumpleaños… No he tenido tiempo de llamarte… Lo siento

*No te preocupes, recuerda que he estado estudiando para los exámenes finales. Solo quiero darte la noticia y luego puedes volver al trabajo, no quiero robarte tanto tiempo

#Claro, que clase de noticia es?

*Atsushi, estoy embarazado, seremos padres

#Eh?

#Akachin?

#No es broma cierto?

#Qué hago?! No sabes lo feliz que estoy!

*Calma, podemos hablar cuando llegues a casa, te estaré esperando

#No puedo

#Iré a casa ya mismo Akachin, no puedo esperar más!

*No tienes remedio. Prepararé el almuerzo para ambos entonces

La noticia viajó rápidamente por las redes sociales así que los amigos y conocidos no dudaron en felicitarlos, esos dos jóvenes tendrían que cambiar su estilo de vida nuevamente, tenían que cuidar el dinero pues ya no serían solo dos bocas que alimentar… Ambos se esforzaban, Seijuro debía avanzar más rápido en su carrera y Atsushi había tomado turno y medio en la pastelería para aumentar sus ingresos. Semana a semana las ansias de ambos aumentaba (junto a la barriga del pelirrojo); la familia del peli lila tomó bien la noticia, las diferencias entre los Murasakibara y el joven heredero iban disminuyendo poco a poco hasta al fin unirse como familia, los Murasakibara y la joven pareja

#Akachin, mi hermano preparó una cena y quiere que vayamos juntos, tienes mucha tarea?

*No es problema, sabes que tengo los deberes al día así que puedo ir

#Bien! pasare por ti a la salida

*Te esperamos entonces

#Cómo se ha portado hoy? Era la cita con el médico cierto?

*Te diré de una vez para que no llegues tan alterado a la cena

#Paso algo malo?

*No, todo lo contrario. Tendremos dos bebés, serán gemelos

#Akachin! Waaa soy tan feliz! Tendremos una gran familia!

*Así será Atsushi…. Ahora ve a trabajar, quiero que vengas temprano hoy

Seijuro aún no le había avisado a su padre y de hecho sentía que eso era un secreto que le ocultaba a su peli lila luego de que éste se esforzara tanto por unirlo a su familia no podía pagarle con mantener oculta la noticia de su padre…. Era apenas la tarde y se decidió, llevaba un año completo de no hablarle a su padre pero eso acabaría, debía darle la noticia aunque no le gustara

*Padre, necesito hablar de algo importante

# Seijuro, espero que al fin hayas decidido regresar a la familia y retomar el negocio, si no es eso no me interesa discutir ningún tema.

*Es algo más importante, estoy embarazado. Tengo ya 6 meses y serán gemelos

#Seijuro, no tengo tiempo de discutir esto, si esos bebes son de ese inútil debes regresar a la casa de inmediato, ellos llevan la sangre Akashi y no dejaré que vivan en la mediocridad como su padre.

*No hables así de mi pareja, solo deseaba notificarlo, no quiero saber más del negocio

# Espero que no te arrepientas luego hijo.

Unas lágrimas de rabia viajaron por las mejillas del pelirrojo, no esperaba una cálida bienvenida o aplausos por parte de ese hombre pero... Eso había sido demasiado. Seijuro solo se limpió el rostro y siguió la rutina diaria de manera normal, se sentía aliviado por haberle dicho a ese hombre, al menos ya sabía desde el inicio que no recibiría ningún apoyo. La cena en la casa Murasakibara fue buena, la noticia de los gemelos sólo había logrado mejorar el ambiente, por los 3 meses que le quedaban todos estarían esperando a los bebés con ansias, todos los presentes en esa reunión familiar deseaban que llegaran pronto.

*Kurochin! Llámalos a todos! Ya van a nacer, ya vienen!

#Les diré a todos, nos veremos en el hospital. Cuida bien de Akashi-kun

*Eso hago, parece que él está más tranquilo que yo…

*Los esperamos en el hospital, debo irme

A fin, dos bebés saludables fueron recibidos con torpeza por su nervioso padre, una hermosa niña de cabello lila y un pequeño pelirrojo igual a su madre…. Fuera de la sala de partos esperaba una turba de gente, entre ellos los amigos de ambos jóvenes y la familia del peli lila, todos estaban celebrando el nacimiento de los bebés aunque a distancia un hombre ya planeaba como poner sus manos sobre los herederos Akashi, no iba a dejar que los educaran de forma normal, todo debía ser perfecto como lo fue con Seijuro en su momento.

*Akachin, el jefe no me pudo dar la tarde libre hoy, tenemos encargos para 3 bodas así que llegaré tarde

# Está bien, tu hermana me ofreció su ayuda con los gemelos, lamento que tengas que trabajar tanto por nosotros

*Lo hago porque son mi responsabilidad ahora... Cuando llegue podrás dormir, me encargaré de cuidarlos en la madrugada y noche

#Has cambiado Atsushi, quien diría que serías un padre tan responsable. Nos vemos, no te esfuerces demasiado

El trabajo era más intenso, habían estado ahorrando para un bebé pero ahora eran dos, se hacía complicado mantener un buen estilo de vida con el salario de un pastelero aún luego del cambio de puesto de Atsushi, él fue nombrado pastelero en jefe, un puesto más alto significaba más dinero aunque también más esfuerzo, el tiempo con su familia era poco pero aun así alcanzaba para que ambos siguieran tan unidos y enamorados como el primer día.

*Atsushi, no llegues tarde, solo falta el pastel

#Moo, lo sé, ya voy a terminarlo, voy en el auto así que no tardare tanto en llegar

#Bien, le diré a tu hermana que prepare el resto

*Gracias Akachin

Quién lo diría? Los bebés ya cumplían un año de estar en ese hogar, un año en el que la joven pareja exploró la dicha de ser padres, ya se habían comprometido aunque la fecha de la boda no estaba definida, debían pensar en el cuidado de los gemelos y en los estudios del pelirrojo al que sólo le faltaban algunos cursos antes de graduarse. El peli lila tenía la pastelería a su cargo, el dueño confiaba mucho en él y había hablado de venderle el negocio más adelante, al parecer todo estaba bien pero a la distancia seguían vigilándolos en silencio.

*Akachin, ya dejé a los niños en la guardería, pasaré por ellos en la tarde… Suerte en tu primer día de clases, te amamos

#Gracias por encargarte, nos hablaremos en el descanso. Los amo también

*Está bien, si necesitas algo dime

#No te preocupes, nos vemos en la noche

Los turnos del peli lila habían cambiado, ahora podía darse la libertad de tomar medios turnos siempre que trabajara lo necesario y si había encargos debía quedarse pero la mayoría de las veces tenía los encargos al día, eso lo había aprendido de su pelirrojo. La familia se volvía más estable, casi no quedaba rastro de esos adolescentes enamorados que se mudaron juntos sin tener planes seguros para su futuro, ahora eran dos adultos jóvenes con una familia y un futuro prometedor...

*Akachin, suerte en el trabajo, ya me encargue de los niños

#Gracias Atsushi, te hablare en mi descanso, es mi primer día y no quisiera que me vean con el teléfono

*Claro, te amamos

#Los amo igual

La vida de esos cuatro iba mejorando poco a poco, el pelirrojo había conseguido un buen puesto en una compañía respetable al graduarse, el peli lila se encargaba de la pastelería y de los niños y a veces recibían ayuda de sus amistades en especial de Tetsuya que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar con los bebés, apenas estaba intentando concebir con Taiga así que cuidar de los gemelos sería buen entrenamiento para el futuro. Cada día las cosas pintaban mejor pero a la distancia ese hombre se volvía más impaciente.

*Seijuro, tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro.

#Padre, no me interesa tomar las compañías Akashi, ya habíamos hablado del asunto

*Eso lo sé. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas. No es una opción para ti, ahora debes hacerlo por el bien de tu familia.

*No sabemos qué puede pasarles si sigues desafiando a tu padre. No olvides de quién aprendiste a ser absoluto.

#Espero que eso no sea una amenaza

*Aun si lo fuera no podrías hacer nada.

#Que mierdas le has hecho a ellos?! Si llegaras a tocarlos vas a pagarlo muy caro

*Ya veo, aún están bien pero tenemos que hablar.

#Bien, voy a tomar el primer vuelo pero no vayas a tocarlos

*Eso depende de ti hijo.

Masaomi Akashi había llegado a su límite, no podía esperar más! Los niños ya tenían la edad suficiente para comenzar su educación y a cambio los dejaban en una guardería?! Los herederos Akashi no debían recibir ese tipo de educación, debían recibir lo mejor. Sin dudas ese hombre iba a hacer lo posible por ponerle las manos encima a su hijo y nietos para seguir agrandando el negocio, más porque había nacido una niña y ella sí que sería fácil de casar con alguna empresa socia, los varones eran aceptados aunque con menos frecuencia que las mujeres para matrimonios arreglados... Todo estaba planeado y ese día Masaomi comenzó con a actuar, se aseguraría de sacar a ese inepto de la vida de sus herederos.

*Akachin, ya recogí a los niños de la guardería

*En la pastelería me dieron algunas golosinas para nosotros

El pobre peli lila ignoraba los problemas a los que se enfrentaba su prometido, el solo volvía a casa luego de un día normal de trabajo. Llevó a los bebés por un helado mientras esperaba respuestas de su pareja, ya era hora de su descanso según había entendido.

*Akachin?

*Nunca tardas tanto en responder

*Akachin, casi llegamos a casa

*Nee Akachin

Los mensajes eran persistentes, el pelirrojo siempre contestaba de inmediato, Atsushi presentía algo malo pero no podía asegurar nada. Tomó a sus hijos en brazos apresurando el paso a casa, al entrar llamó a su pareja y al no recibir respuesta fue a investigar mientras los bebés jugaban en la sala.

*Akachin, dónde estás? La casa está vacía

*Akachin, dónde está tu ropa?

Su estómago se hizo un nudo al ver el ropero medio vacío, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en la cama a tomar aire mientras pensaba en algo lógico para justificar esa situación, no era para nada normal que su pelirrojo desapareciera sin avisar, no imaginaba que estaba pasando así que de inmediato comenzó a culparse; últimamente no pasaba tiempo en casa, no pasaba tiempo con su pareja…. Qué pasaba si ese pelirrojo se aburría? Había sido su culpa seguramente.

*Akachin, nos vas a dejar?

*Akachin, prometo estar más tiempo en casa… No te vayas

Se tiró en la cama esperando respuestas, de hecho trato de llamarlo muchísimas veces pero sólo el correo de voz le hablaba al otro lado de la línea, no sabía a donde había podido ir, no sabía por qué se había ido…. Sus trabajos estaban bien, el dinero estaba bien, él pensaba que ambos se amaban, parecían tener una linda vida familiar… entonces ¿cuál había sido el problema?

*Ya no es gracioso

*Me vas a dejar? Vas a dejarme con Yukari y Momiji?

*Akachin, atiende mis llamadas!

Estaba realmente desesperado, ya había pasado el pánico y ahora se sentía frustrado, si hubiera dicho algo, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que algo le molestaba él hubiera cambiado de inmediato! el haría cualquier cosa por su pelirrojo!

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

*Perdón

Ya no sabía que decir, el peli lila juntó todo su valor para cuidar de los niños lo que quedaba de la noche, en cuanto estos se fueron a dormir él se clavó en el sofá junto a la puerta esperando el regreso de su pelirrojo, no se despegaba de su teléfono esperando algún mensaje o llamada, trataba de no dormir a pesar de su cansancio, quería verlo una vez más, quería hablarle, quería saber por qué pensaba dejarlos…. Esperaba de todo corazón que su pareja se arrepintiera de irse pero nada de eso paso.

*Shintaro, voy a irme. Cuida a Atsushi y no dejes que haga alguna estupidez

#De qué hablas?

#A dónde vas?

#Cuando regresas?

#Akashi, que sucede?

Las palabras del pelirrojo habían tomado por sorpresa al joven de cabello verde. Nunca pensó que esa relación terminara, ya se había resignado a ello pero ahora algo había pasado, algo que no era normal. Más que por el peli lila, Shintaro se preocupaba por Seijuro, por su amigo y amor platónico.

*Gracias por todo amigo, en serio lo agradezco

#Akashi?

#Akashi? Que pasa?

No hubo respuesta alguna, el peli verde no se atrevió a comunicarse con nadie más, si el heredero Akashi había decidido comunicarse directamente con él seguro tenía sus motivos así que guardó silencio resistiendo sus ansias por ayudarle y decidió aceptar la petición manteniendo vigilado al peli lila y a los bebés.

*Akachin

*Vuelve

*No nos dejes

*Vuelve

*Debe ser una broma, no hay nada tuyo en casa

*Momiji quiere a su mami

No sabía cómo seguir viviendo, todo era tan diferente sin él, cada parte de su rutina había cambiado ahora que no estaban los 4 en casa. Cada minuto de ausencia era más doloroso y no llevaba un par de días sin comunicarse, llevaba ya casi un par de semanas y nadie sabía a donde había ido, ni siquiera en la empresa donde trabajaba.

*Akachin

*Akachin?

*Perdón, soy torpe y sé que hice algo mal pero te amo y los bebés también… Vuelve por favor

Cada día era peor, el ánimo de ese peli lila se apagaba poco a poco, comenzaba a cometer errores en el trabajo y su cuerpo también resentía tanto estrés, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, piel pálida y dolor de espalda y cuello eran producto de las noches de mal sueño esperando sentado en el sofá que ahora estaba frente a la puerta, no se rendía, no dejaría de esperarlo.

*Buenos días, ya vamos a la guardería

Le dolía no recibir respuesta, no sabía siquiera si ese pelirrojo leía sus mensajes pero sentía que así no se olvidaría de él o de su familia. Era solo un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la familia que tuvo hacía solo semanas.

*Ya recogí a los bebés. Tengo que quedarme para el trabajo importante que te había hablado

*Kurochin va a cuidarlos

Debía pasar la noche y madrugada en la pastelería, además de un par de días completos por varios eventos de aniversarios de hoteles grandes, no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero alguien debía alimentar a los bebés después de todo.

*Akachin, ya estoy en mi descanso. Prometo llevarte dulces ricos… Espero que estés en casa cuando llegue nee

Las lágrimas le escurrían de los ojos, lágrimas por el sufrimiento y frustración, ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía aceptar la idea de que los había abandonado, así no era su pelirrojo, así no debían pasar las cosas

*Akachin, la casa está vacía y me da miedo

*Vuelve

Tetsuya iba a cuidar a los niños toda la semana, Atsushi no tenía tiempo para atenderlos o alimentarlos si quiera pero ahora solo su depresión solo iba en aumento. Trato de olvidarse de todo en el trabajo pero en serio le era imposible, no sabía que necesitaba tanto al pelirrojo hasta que desapareció.

*Akachin, buenos días… Te extraño

*Akachin, espero que estés bien

*Ya vamos a volver a casa, Kurochin les dio un juguete nuevo

Trataban de mantener a los bebés distraídos, aún estaban pequeños y no entendían bien las cosas, a Atsushi se le partía el alma cada que le preguntaban por su mami y el único que le ayudaba en eso era Tetsuya

*Akashi-kun, por favor dime que es broma

*Murasakibara-kun me dijo que te fuiste sin decir nada

*El no está listo para cuidar a los bebes solo

*Akashi-kun, regresa, él te necesita

No solo Shintaro sabía de la desaparición, ahora Tetsuya lo sabía también, trató de comunicarse con la policía pero por algún motivo al escuchar "Akashi" le daban largas al asunto, lo mismo le había pasado a Atsushi una y otra vez al reportarlo como desaparecido.

*Ya revise los estados de los últimos 3 periodos e hice los análisis que pediste

*Me dejaras verlos o responder algún mensaje?

#Seijuro, ya hablamos de eso. Si contestas un solo mensaje de ese idiota de pelo morado van a tener problemas. No olvides que los míos están vigilando su casa.

*Entiendo

Seijuro vivía un infierno en la tierra, tenía prohibido leer mensajes de su prometido y desde que había llegado su padre lo había puesto a trabajar en las empresas, ya eran varios meses sin verlos o hablarles y él tampoco estaba muy bien de ánimos, Masaomi ya había previsto eso así que en las comidas del heredero siempre se incluía una dosis oculta de antidepresivos, no iba a dejar que su hijo se desgraciara la vida por un mocoso que no valía la pena.

*Kurochin, podrías cuidar a los bebés por un tiempo?

*No me siento nada bien y Yukari se preocupa

*Prometo pagarte o algo.

#Murasakibara-kun, sabes que soy amo de casa y que gracias a Kagami-kun tengo tiempo de sobra. Puedo cuidarlos el tiempo que necesites

*Gracias nee. Eres el único que me queda para confiar.

#Ya han pasado casi 3 meses. Estás bien?

*No lo estoy.

*Los dejaré en tu casa cuando salgan de la guardería.

#Los espero entonces

#No hagas nada tonto Murasakibara-kun

*Claro.

*Gracias.

Era tarde para pedir algo así, ya ese peli lila había llegado a su límite, había perdido la paciencia y la cordura, ya no podía seguir cuidando de los bebés o trabajando a medias así que había renunciado hacía solo minutos, ahora le daría los niños a Tetsuya mientras lograba reponerse un poco, no podría continuar de esa manera así que debía cambiar algo en su vida.

*Akashi-kun, el me dejo a los bebés por 2 semanas a partir de hoy

*Renunció al trabajo

*Se ve bastante mal

*Lo hemos tratado de animar pero no come nada y se la pasa en casa

Akashi si leyó esos mensajes, sentía unas ansias fatales, sabía que su pareja estaba peor de lo que creía. Dejó el trabajo en el escritorio y trato de llamar a su padre sin respuesta.

*Por favor

*Te lo ruego

*Déjame verlos, déjame hablarles

*Haré lo que sea

Ya había tratado de marcar a cada número conocido, había tratado mil veces de contactar a su pareja pero los números habían sido bloqueados de la red, no podía hablarles! Masaomi se estaba saliendo con la suya ahora que estaba controlando a su heredero, al fin lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

*Muy bien, esperaba escuchar eso. Los mocosos no me interesan pero te dejare tenerlos.

#Gracias, le diré a Atsushi que venga

*No.

*Te dejare tener a los mocosos pero vas a cortar toda relación con ese idiota.

#Pero es el padre de los niños. No puedo hacer algo así… Además lo amo

*Olvida eso. Si quieres a los mocosos harás lo que ordenó. No desafíes mis órdenes Seijuro.

#Esta bien

#Es lo mejor para los tres

*Lo es. Ahora ven a mi oficina, los mensajes que envíes serán bajo mi supervisión.

#Llego en una hora

Seijuro tenía el corazón destrozado, sabía que su padre hablaba en serio y si no cortaba relaciones con su prometido, no volvería a ver a sus hijos nunca y eso incluía la posibilidad de que ellos sufrieran algún daño. Lo habían puesto a elegir entre las cosas que más amaba... Subió al auto, el camino se le hizo eterno. Miraba el anillo de compromiso que Atsushi había comprado, fue ahí donde comenzó a llorar, eran lágrimas amargas porque sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, sabía bien lo que su padre planeaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. En cuanto entro a la oficina y tomó el teléfono frente a su padre comenzó a responder entre sollozos

*Akachin, en serio no vas a volver?

*No puedo seguir viviendo así

*Perdón

#Es una molestia

#Ya no soporto recibir cientos de mensajes a diario

#Ya debiste entender que no pienso volver

Escribía instruido por su padre, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón al peli lila al mismo tiempo que el suyo se partía en pedazos, era inevitable, deseaba haber nacido en una familia normal para que nada de eso estuviera pasando, tal vez así podrían haber tenido una vida tranquila, una familia grande y un hogar cálido.

*Estos años juntos estuvieron bien aunque ahora encontré algo mejor para mi vida y la de mis bebes

*Ya no te amo

Las manos le temblaban, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, sentía que le estaban arrancando el corazón pero no podía detenerse o cambiar el guión que le dictaba el zángano de su padre.

*Ya no te quiero en mi vida ni en la de mis hijos

*Vive por tu lado. No quiero que nos veamos más

#Akachin

#Es una broma?

#No me digas esas cosas

#Quieres matarme?

En ese momento Masaomi soltó una risa, ya los dos pelirrojos lo sabían aunque el menor no quería creer que ese peli lila sería capaz de algo como eso. No quería seguir pero era por el bien de sus bebés, por el bien de lo más importante en la vida de Atsushi y de él mismo.

*No seas tan dramático

*Un subordinado de mi padre ya fue por los bebés a casa de Kuroko

Puedes desechar todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros porque no volveremos

*Adiós

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no leer los mensajes, en ese momento Masaomi era el único que parecía alegre, todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, absolutamente todo era ideal en esa situación.

*Akachin!

*No me los quites!

*No me dejes solo!

*Ya es suficiente con que tú te vayas

*Por favor

*Akachin

*Yo te amo

*Lo siento

*Sé que no soy lo suficiente para ti

*Cambiare

*Así que por favor no me dejen

Ahí fue cuando le fue arrebatado el teléfono y la conversación fue bloqueada nuevamente, Seijuro tomó el aparato y salió casi corriendo de la oficina, en ese momento no había consuelo para lo que sentía, no había nada que pudiera aliviar su pena, había sido todo su culpa, su amado peli lila y sus hijos estaban sufriendo solo por su culpa y nadie podía ayudarlo.

*Tetsuya, cuida a Atsushi

*No puedo hablar de lo que pasa

*Pero lo siento

#Akashi-kun, eres de lo peor

#No creo que él quiera seguir viviendo y no puedo hacer nada para obligarlo

#Espero que pienses en él cada vez que veas a Yukari

#Y que les expliques que le pasó a su padre cuando crezcan

Ya lo sabía, era su culpa pero todos lo enjuiciaron sin saber en qué tipo de situación se encontraba, nadie sabía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba. De no ser por sus hijos Seijuro tampoco desearía vivir, ya no tenía más motivo que esos dos. Llegaron al día siguiente, Seijuro se había encerrado en el cuarto, estaba devastado. Ahora que tenía a los bebés Masaomi había devuelto las conversaciones y contactos al pelirrojo pero este no se animaba a hablar, no luego de que uno de sus mejores amigos lo tratara así o luego de haberle arruinado la vida a la única persona a la que amaba.

*Akachin

*Hoy desperté y estaba solo

*Los juguetes y ropa de mis hijos siguen aquí pero nadie los usa

*Tus fotos y recuerdos siguen aquí pero no puedo verte más

*Despertar así ha sido difícil en estos 6 meses

*Trate de ser fuerte por si volvían pero ya no

*Te amo. Los amo

*Espero que me perdones por no ser suficiente

*Tal vez nos podamos conocer en otra vida y podamos ser felices

*Recuerda besarlos de buenas noches por mí

*Y nunca olvides que te amé

El peli lila estaba harto, estaba demacrado y ya no aguantaría, la tristeza, el cansancio y la malnutrición lo estaban matando literalmente. Había decidido escribirle ese día que se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, ya había abandonado la esperanza y más luego de leer lo que el pelirrojo tenía para decirle.

*Atsushi?

*De qué hablas?

*Responde

*Dime algo

*Atsushi

*También te amamos

El pelirrojo rompió en llanto, le gritaba al teléfono y trataba de llamarlo pero no funcionaba, no contestaba ni mensajes ni llamadas. Sabía que lo estaba perdiendo y se odiaba por no poder hacer nada, todo era su culpa y tendría que vivir con eso.

*Gracias por todo nee. No me olvides y no dejes que ellos lo hagan

El peli lila estaba ya dormitando, sus parpados pesaban mucho y sus extremidades no tenían nada de fuerza, a duras penas había podido escribir ese mensaje. Sus ojos se cerraban y ya no podía abrirlos, en ese momento solo Seijuro, Momiji y Yukari pasaban por su mente, los tres le sonreían y le llamaban "Tal vez cuando despierte ellos estén aquí" fue lo último que pensó ese peli lila antes de quedar tendido en el mismo sofá donde había esperado a su familia por meses, ese sofá donde se había dejado morir de soledad, ya no volvería a despertar.

*Atsushi!

*No te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido!

*Atsushi

*Atsushi?

*Lo siento

*Atsushi?

*Atsushi

*….

*Lo siento

*Fue mi culpa

*Lo siento

*Soy muy débil aun

Lo había perdido, en serio todo había acabado como Masaomi lo deseaba…. Seijuro salió de su habitación maldiciendo y rompiendo cada ornamento en su camino, sentía que una parte de él había muerto en ese momento. Por su parte Masaomi estrechaba sus manos con el jefe de una empresa "amiga" y se presentaba con el hijo de éste, el joven que sería el nuevo esposo de Seijuro, todo había salido a la perfección.

*Espero que estés contento

#Claro que lo estoy. Diría que fue una tragedia pero él no te convenía. Es mejor ahora que no existe.

#Ahora deja de llorar y regresa al trabajo, recuerda quien cuida de tus mocosos ahora.

*Te odio

#Sigue así y deja que tu odio y tu rencor sean los que guíen tu vida. Eres un Akashi después de todo.

El pelirrojo suspiró de forma amarga y tomó sus cosas para ir a la oficina nuevamente, deseaba quedarse en su apartamento y morir también pero sus hijos no debían quedar solos con ese tirano.

*Oh, tu nuevo marido llegará en cualquier momento, ya firmamos la alianza... Apuesto que será una reunión nostálgica.

Seijuro se impactó por la noticia de su matrimonio pero no hubo tiempo de reacción, en ese momento el timbre sonó. El pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo y trato de verse presentable aunque al abrir la puerta se desmoronó por completo y abrazó al joven que estaba ahí como su esposo, a ese joven de cabello verde que era tan familiar

-Shintaro...-


End file.
